One More Pyro in Fire Country
by Hollyleaf457
Summary: Hiriko Yuki is one fire loving girl. She has been kicked out of her birth village and has travelled to The Hidden Leaf Village to become a Ninja. What everyone doesn't know is that she is bringing a world of trouble with her. (Cannon will be bended a lot in this story!)
1. The New Student

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters or places in this Story!**

**Authors note: Hello Minna! Welcome to the world of fire and one crazy pyro. My first story didn't go so well…but I have gotten some professional advice from the Wammy Girls and began to write this! Enjoy!**

30 pairs of curious eyes stared at me as I walked through the door to the front of the classroom. A girl with short pink hair sat in the front row smiled and waved, I smiled back and noticed someone moving very fast out in the hallway and then the door at the back of the room slid open and a small blond haired boy slipped into the classroom.

"Uzamaki Naruto, why are you late?!" Kakashi sensei yelled and Naruto froze halfway across the room and turned and put a wild grin on his face.

"Yeah… about that, I sort of… you know… slept in," He answered with the grin still spread across his face.

"This is the last time, we have a new student today so take your seat and try not to fall asleep. And yes I know that you are sleeping during class because you snore!"

Naruto slipped into his seat at the back of the classroom next to the windows and dropped his frog bag next to desk. '_There are many different characters in this class'_ I thought to myself. One of the boys is dressed in a green spandex suit and then there was Naruto in a bright orange jumpsuit even though it was the middle of summer. A girl with two perfect buns had a giant scroll next to her desk and both a boy and girl had pure white eyes. '_Creepy, they have totally white eyes.' _

"Everybody I would like to introduce you to Hiriko Yuki. She has come to the Village of the Hidden Leaf to become a ninja so please welcome her warmly," Kakashi sensei said through his mask that concealed the bottom half of his face.

"Hello. My name is Hiriko Yuki but please call me Yuki. I have come, as Kakashi sensei said, to become a ninja. The thing he didn't tell you was I was kicked out of my birth village because I burnt it to the ground. I hope I can learn many things with all of you," I said as I fiddled with my shoulder length blue hair and unconsciously scratched the back of my leg with my foot. Several shocked face stared at me after I finished my little speech.

I walked nervously to the only spare seat in the room, which happened to be next to Naruto. I hung my small denim backpack on the hook on my desk and sat down. I felt a little out of place in my short black bike shorts and clinging black shirt. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and looked at Naruto who had already fallen asleep on his desk and he was drooling. '_Eww… that's really gross,' _I thought my face scrunched up and I looked away.

I found a small and neatly folded note on my desk. The pink haired girl had turned around in her seat and was giving me a beaming smile. I looked at the note and looked back at the girl and she nodded. I carefully unfolded the note, it read-

'_Hello Yuki-san,_

_My name is Sakura and the one on my right is Hinata and the one on my left is Tenten._

_Welcome to the hidden village of the leaf!_

_Let's be friends! Meet you after class._

_We can help you with training if you want._

_If you want to be friends forget about falling for Sasuke –kun._

_Sakura'_

'_Who the hell is this Sasuke person, why would I be interested in a boy anyway?' _I thought to myself. I looked up from the note seeing that Sakura was still watching me I nodded to her telling her that I would like to train with her and be friends with her. Kakashi sensei began the lesson and began to write note on the black board about chakra and how to use it effectively in fights. Most of the class groaned and opened their note books and began to copy down the notes. I felt myself drifting away while writing my notes, slowly my eyes closed and I fell soundly asleep on my desk.

**Break Time**

A hand on my shoulder shook me violently and I fell to the floor. I quickly snapped out of sleep and jumped up, holding my hands in a defensive position. I found Sakura, Hinata and Tenten standing on the other side of my desk. I realized that I had fallen asleep as Kakashi sensei had begun the lecture of how chakra flows through the body and the three girls in front of me had woken me for lunch.

"I'm so sorry for that, but to be honest with you I have heard that lecture so many times it's not funny," I said quietly not knowing how the girls would react.

"We know your pain! Kakashi goes through that every time we have a theory lesson so by now we can recite it off by heart!" Said an exasperated Sakura. Behind her Tenten began to recite the lecture from earlier while Hinata begged her to stop.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," I boomed loudly, forgetting my nerves and just went with the flow, and Sakura, Tenten and Hinata joined me.

"So what do we have for the rest of the day?" I asked, secretly hoping that I didn't have to suffer through another one of Kakashi sensei's theory lessons.

"We break up into our teams for the rest of the day and do practical work with our different sensei's. And guess what team you're in Yuki-san?" Tenten said so fast I barely understood what she said.

"What team am I on?" I asked relieved to find there would be no more lectures.

"Because all of the teams are full and you only know Kakashi sensei you were placed on his team," Hinata said in a quiet, timid voice.

"Yeah that's right and guess what you're on my team! You can replace Naruto! He is such pain , he can never do anything right. He fails practical and theory," Sakura declared happily, with a hint of anger coming through.

I looked behind me at Naruto who was eating cup ramen he had pulled out of nowhere. He was slurping loudly and had a pure look of happiness written across his face. A pang of sympathy ran through me, the innocent Naruto was so hated by his class mates. At that moment a bright orange book on the front desk caught my eye. I left the girls and walked up to the desk and picked it up.

"Um… you might not want to look at that," Sakura said.

I ignored her warning and flipped it open to a random page. I threw the book down on the desk and with sudden force that I didn't know I had in me. I pulled a box of matches from my pocket and lit one and dropped it onto the book which now lay on the desk. As soon as the pages caught fire Kakashi sensei burst into the room. The look on his face was one of pure terror. He snatched it up and extinguished the flames that had begun to envelope his book. He walked out of the room muttering about how precious the book was and how stupid he had been to leave it behind.

"How can he read something like that?! He's supposed to be our teacher!" I raged after he had left the room.

**Practical Class**

Sakura and I sat on the steps outside overlooking training ground 3 when a suspicious looking boy idled up and sat down a few steps below us. Naruto was the last to join us on the steps, dropped right next to Sakura and was slapped in the face by said girl. The slap was so hard that it sent Naruto flying into a concrete wall about 10 metres away. Kakashi walked passed Naruto and grabbed his collar on the way. Kakashi arrived at the spot where we were waiting a few seconds later dragging a now squirming Naruto.

"Hello human beings and Sasuke," He greeted us. A face of terror crossed my face as my brain ran multiple situations of this Sasuke person being an alien. Kakashi seemed to notice my look of horror, "Don't worry Yuki, Sasuke is human."

"Kakashi sensei, let go of me!" Naruto complained. As a response Kakashi lifted a 15 year old Naruto above his head and dropped him on his face.

"Itai, itai,itai! Kakashi sensei why did you do that?"

"You told me to let you go didn't you?" Kakashi retorted happily.

"Not like that."

"Okay minna, today we will be doing the bell test to see how you have all improved and to see the abilities of your new team mate, Yuki. You will wait for five minutes after I leave and then you may follow me to collect the bells. Any questions?" Kakashi sensei asked as he held up 3 small bells.

"Why are there only 3 bells, there are four of us?" I asked.

"That is because only three of you will get a bell, and the one who doesn't have a bell by the end of the hour will be left tied to a tree overnight."

Kakashi left us as he rushed into the forest of training ground 3. The five minutes passed slowly but eventually it was time to begin the test. Sasuke was in the forest in a flash, followed by Naruto and Sakura. I stood up and ambled over the edge of the forest. Once again I pulled my box of matches from my pocket and this time I lit three. I dropped them onto the leaf litter and it caught fire easily. I stepped around the growing flame and lit a few more patches on my way and soon the forest was ablaze.

**Authors Note: Reviews! Please, I beg of you! If you enjoyed this chapter please review with any constructive criticism you have. I will post the next chapter if I receive a review. **

**Zelda: Fix this, this, this and this. Explain this… Stop bugging me Jaz!**

**Jaz: You missed a comma! Let me fix it!**

**Tia: Please just give me back my laptop before you break it. I won't be able to continue writing if you don't…**

**Zelda and Jaz: You asked us to edit it didn't you?!**


	2. Forest Fire!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or places in this story.**

**Authors note: Thankyou Wammy Girls for your review. Any ways back to the burning training ground three! **

**30 minutes later…**

Sakura and I sat with our backs to a large oak tree and surrounded by fire.

"Yuki, do you know how this fire stated?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, of course I do, I'm the one who lit it after all," I replied only half listening to what she was saying.

"You did what?! Why would you light a fire like this?" Sakura said surprised.

"I lit it to corner Kakashi sensei and make it easier to get the bells."

"The only problem of your master plan is that we are not fire proof!"

"That's why you summon something that is!" I yelled over the roar of the fire "Summoning jutsu, fire proof suits!" With a puff of smoke two fire proof suits appeared and we climbed into the safety of the suits.

"Okay how did you do that? Not even the best in our class can summon yet."

"Well in my old village my teachers would always summon a suit like this when I was around so I just, you know, picked it up. It's been a very helpful skill lately."

Racing through the fire that now enveloped training ground three we saw columns of steam rising from one particular area.

"That would be Kakashi sensei using water style jutsu to protect himself," Sakura stated as saw the plume of steam.

"Let's go then," I said and continued on towards the steam and arrived a few seconds before Sakura. We jumped through the steam wall to find Kakashi desperately sealing and using water jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke sat at his feet tied up in knots. The three of them looked at us like we were ghosts. Our suits were charred black and our plastic seeing holes were smoked up. Quickly I took off my suit and slowly walked up to the panicking Kakashi and yanked off the bells.

"I believe that these," I said and held up the bells for emphasis, " now belong to me."

Sakura at this point had fought her way out of the suit and was tending to a tired looking Sasuke. I suppose you could say she was fawning over him. She had shunned Naruto who still sat there completely tied up and gagged.

"Sakura, take your bell," I yelled over the flames and handed it to her.

She had successfully untied Sasuke and was now looking at me as if she expected me to give Sasuke the last bell. Instead I turned and untied Naruto and handed him the bell.

"No, you can't give this to me, give it to Sasuke," He said and thrusted the bell back in my direction.

"I believe that you are wrong there. I gave you the bell and that means I want you to have it. That's what friends do," I argued and gave it to him once more. This time he nodded as he grabbed the bell. Sakura looked at me in absolute horror.

"I am not interested in Sasuke. I can tell good people from the bad."

Kakashi did not notice our conversation but instead he poured the last of his into one final jutsu. As the giant wave of water Kakashi had created rolled over the forest, all flames were extinguished.

"How could you! Sasuke is, to all girls, the greatest. Why did you give stupid Naruto that bell ?!" Sakura now yelled to loud.

"Sakura, you have friends, from what I have seen Naruto has none. I want to be Naruto's friend and I see no harm in that," I retorted, my breath jagged. The fire proof suits disappeared as I ran from my new team. I ran past the medical team that now waited where the charred forest started, past the Hokage and all the way home. I slammed the door to my room shut and buried my face in my pillows.

"Yuki, dear, are you okay?" my mother asked from the doorway.

I didn't reply and she got the message and left me alone. My emotions ran a much in stomach, hatred, anger, embarrassment and love. Tears streamed onto the pillows and my sobs dampened. I sat up on my bed and lit a single match. It's warmth heated my hands and dried my tears. It sent flickering light through the room. I set in down in a small ash tray on my bedside table. Fatigue grew on me and the last thing I remember was soft feeling of pillows against my head.

**Three days later…**

A soft beeping filled my ears like an alarm clock. I pushed myself into a sitting position on a hard bed that was obviously not my own.

"Yuki! I'm so glad you're okay!" my mother's voice exclaimed with delight. My eyes shot open and I examined the room. I was small and had one large window in the wall that looked over the village.

"Mum where am I? I thought we were at home."

"We were but I found you passed out in your room so I brought you here to the hospital."

That would explain the drips and monitors in the room, along with the hard bed. The door opened and a small pair of footsteps echoed in the room. I turned and saw with much delight, Hinata. Hinata rushed up and took my hand.

"Yuki, thankyou, thankyou for protecting Naruto. You must never tell but I have always loved him! I believe that you are so brave to stand against Sakura, and I truly wish to be your friend," Hinata confessed in her small voice.

"Thankyou Hinata, I hope we can become good friends too," I said as I started to get teary. I enveloped her in a big heart felt hug and she hugged back as we both cried on each other's shoulders.

"Ahh… it seems that you have already made an exceptional friend Yuki," Kakashi said as he walked through the door. He was covered in bandages. He was smiling but you could only just tell because his mask concealed his mouth and nose.

"Kakashi sensei, I sorry about the other day...I… don't know what I was thinking," I stammered.

"Yuki as long as everyone is fine there is nothing to worry about, but on the other hand the Hokage has summoned you to her office as soon as you have recovered."

"Okay, thank you Kakashi sensei. Hinata thank you for visiting, I will see you later." I jumped out of bed and wandered the halls of the hospital leaving Kakashi, Hinata and my mother behind. Eventually, after being lost for about half an hour, I found the exit and me feet took me to the Hokage's offices. I rapped on the door and waited.

"Enter!" Tsunade yelled from her desk. I pushed open the double doors and found myself in a large and very spacious room, furnished with only a desk. The fifth hokage sat at the desk with another lady and a pig standing next to her.

"Hokage-sama," I managed before bursting into tears and running back out the corridor where I turned into a ball of sobbing despair. Naruto choose that moment to walk past, and he stopped and stared at me. I fled back into the hokage's office and turned into a sobbing ball again.

"Tsunade ba-sama!" Naruto announced as he entered the room. I shrank back into a corner to watch Naruto and the hokage, "Why have you called me?"

"It's about her," the hokage said and pointed at me in the corner and I shrank even more.

**Authors note: Sausuuuuuuguke. I accidentally spelt Sasuke's name wrong Zelda typed it in, so now it is Engrish. Liked it, hated it? Please review and let me know.**


	3. What? Aniki!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or places I this chapter.**

**Authors Note: Hello Minna! New chapter yay! I finally managed to convinced myself to write it while I was away, but now updates will now be faster. I apologise for not following cannon but it seemed the right way to go with this story. Beware of plot twists…**

"It's about her," the hokage said to Naruto and pointed at me. I shrank even further into the corner, hoping that Naruto wouldn't see me.

"Ah ha ha, her…" Naruto laughed but drifted off at the end. My life is now officially over, my chance at becoming a ninja, over, in front of the boy I instantly fell for and I went and burnt down another forest. I jumped out the window and landed on my head on the road. I now cry feeling no more with tears streaming out of my eyes and leaving a small wet trail behind me as I run home. People stared as I flew past them. I ran into the house ignoring my mother and fled to my room. I slammed the door of my room and pulled out my box of matches and lit a single scented candle in the middle of my room. The candle spread the smell mock orange through my room. 

"Dear, how was your meeting with the hokage?" My mum asked as she barged in without permission, "now I thought we agreed that when we moved here you would stop with the fire."

"But mum-" I pleaded but she cut me off.

"No, no complaining," she said as she snatched up the matches and candle and threw them out window. I watched as they fell into the neighbour's yard, making a mental note to go and retrieve them later.

**Dinner time…**

"Yuki-chan, did you light another candle? I can smell the smoke," Mum said as I entered the kitchen.

"No, that's not me." I followed my nose out the door and the heat struck me. The house next door was alight. In front of the house a boy my age stood shouting at the flames. As I looked closer I recognised the boy as Naruto and I swore under my breath. I knew instantly that the candle mum had thrown out the window had set his house alight. Phases of embarrassment, anger and guilt passed through me before I snapped back to the present. I stalked over to him and grabbed his collar and dragged him into our house, into the kitchen.

"Hey mum, guess what? The candle you threw out my window earlier burnt down my team mates house," I stated as held Naruto in front of me to show my mum. She gasped as she looked out the window and saw the flames.

"Oh my…" My mother dropped the knife she was holding and it very nearly went into her foot.

"Mum! Watch where you go dropping knives, you'll get yourself killed! Hey Naruto-kun you can stay with us tonight seen as your house burn down and your parents aren't home," I said rather bluntly.

"I don't have any parents, and now I don't have a house," Naruto said sadly his face dropping. He sat down numbly on the ground. Outside people where throwing buckets of water on the fire in an attempt to stop it spreading.

"Oh you poor thing, here sit and eat. I'll make you up a futon in the spare room," Mum fussed pulling out a chair and setting a bowl of steaming stew down in front of it. She then left the room to go and supposedly set up a futon. Naruto dragged himself into the chair and slowly began to eat the stew.

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry about your house and your parents. Your welcome to stay as long as you need, I'm sure mum wouldn't mind."

"Thanks Yuki-san, you have saved me twice now."

"I'm sorry to say the first time I had to save you was because I made a mistake and this time…. My mum through my lit candle into your yard and started the fire," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Naruto asked and I realised I had been mumbling.

I went red and started trembling before running to my room out of embarrassment. I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs behind me. The door creaked as Naruto pushed it open, I hid under the covers of my bed and prayed he wouldn't come in. My room was filled with candles and from my roof hand sewn dolls hung on fishing line. The dolls where humanoid and covered in wound such as gashes and limbs that had been sewn back on.

"Wow, so this is your room…" Naruto said as more of a statement than a question. "It looks way creepier from here than from my window." I sat up and the covers fell from me revealing me clutching a small female doll with red hair and a small red dress this was the only doll without any sort of wounds.

"Naruto why are you in my room?"

"Well when you ran off you looked upset so I came to see if you were alright." Naruto walked over and sat on the edge of my bed and stared at my doll collection. "You have quite the collection of dolls Yuki-san, but they all look so sad, maybe you should try to make them happy like the doll you have there," Naruto said and pointed at the doll I had in my hands.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, that one is really cute by the way." I looked at the doll and back at Naruto, I lay it down beside on of Naruto's legs.

"I want you to have it, it may not be the best but it is my finest craftsmanship. Her name is Haruka. I really like you Naruto, but I have done you so many wrongs I am not worthy of your feelings."

"Naruto dear," mum called, "I made up a futon so come and get some rest."

"Well…thanks, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said and picked up Haruka and left the room.

**The next morning at 5 am…**

I threw on a red knee length dress over my bike shorts and singlet as I raced down the stairs. My hair tied up into a neat ponytail at the back of my head.

"Morning mum," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning dear, you won't be going to the academy to so there is no need to rush," Mum said as she cooked bacon on the stove.

"Why not?"

"Because we have some important things to do today. I was talking to your team mate last night and he surprised me with what he said."

"What did he say mum, don't leave me on a cliff hanger," I mumbled as I sat down at the table.

"He asked me if I would be willing to adopt him."

"Say what!"

"You heard me, for the first half of today we will be signing legal forms for Naruto's adoption." Naruto took this chance to enter the room.

"Good morning Nee-chan," Naruto greeted me.

"Good morning Aniki," I greeted him.

"Now, now you two don't be so tense, you two are now brother and sister but before that you were already related by blood," Mum said. We slowly turned and stared at her.

"Yuki, Naruto's mother was my sister. We moved here to see wether her son was still alive and here he is." Naruto and I looked at each other.

**Mid-day Yuki and Naruto have arrived at the academy…**

Kakashi stood before us reading his book, "Well nice of you to show up, because we just received a mission from the hokage."

"Naruto where the hell have you been!" Sakura said slapping him over the head.

"Well if you have to know I was watching my house burned down and signing custody forms with Nee-chan," He recounted the events of last night and this morning.

"But you don't have a sister." Naruto stuck a thumb out my way and I smiled and waved at Sakura.

"Technically we are really cousins but mum just adopted Naruto this morning, so now he's my brother and my cousin," I said happily.

The rest of team four just sat there and stared at us like we were aliens. Even Kakashi sensei looked horrified. The looks on their faces said that the end of the world as they knew it was upon them.

"You mean that you two, are actually related, by blood?" Sasuke said warily.

"Sure are!" Naruto said to loudly and slapped me hard on the back.

"Aniki!" I said and slapped him on the back.

"Bring it on Nee-chan. Multi-shadow-clone jutsu!" I pulled a pair of metal clad gloves and slipped them onto my hands.

"Wait, you two need to get along, we have mission to complete," Kakashi said two late. My fists met every shadow clone that came at me, eventually the real Naruto came at me. I threw my hardest punch yet and sent him flying. As he flew something came from a hidden pocket in his jumpsuit. He went skidding in the dirt. Kakashi wandered over to Naruto followed by a fuming Sakura and a seemingly interested Sasuke.

"A doll Naruto, you are getting soft," Sakura teased as she picked up the doll. Naruto jumped up and snatched the doll from Sakura. A flash of red on the doll caught my eye and I jumped at Naruto and snatched the doll.

"Naruto, you kept Haruka but, her hairs blue now, I don't believe you…" I chocked as tears formed in my eyes.

Naruto took her from me gently and gave the doll a hug, "I like it better with blue hair, it reminds me of you."

"Aniki, I don't believe you," I said through my tears.

"I'm glad you're my Nee-chan."

Kakashi shook his head, "What am I ever going to do with a useless team like you. One minute your fighting the next moment their crying on each other's shoulders."

**Authors Note: Surprise! I told you to beware the plot twist. This chapter was actually the original idea for this story. Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know and review.**


End file.
